SSBU Character Ideas
by Red5T65
Summary: So, this has definitely been done before, but this is going to be a collection of various characters' moveset, relevant spirits, stage, and assist trophies, assuming they got into Smash as DLC. Please review with your suggestions! Note: Suggestions for characters who are currently assist trophies will not be used.
1. Toad

**A/N: No, this is not Captain Toad. This is the Toad from SMB2, the NSMB games, and 3D World. Except he's the standard Toad colors (Red spots, blue vest)**

* * *

Important Information:  
With every attack involving his mushroom cap, if it connects, you can press the button again, Toad will release spores, which deal 0.3% every second for 5 seconds to anyone in range.(Although said range is rather small)

Animations:  
Entrance: Spore Cloud: Toad walks in through a cloud of spore  
Victory 1: Oops: Toad tosses a turnip at the camera, causing it to crack. He then resets it, and sheepishly gives a thumbs up.  
Victory 2: Take Me Away: Toad hits a block, and a propellor mushroom pops out. He touches it, and flies up. Idle: He hovers in midair, occasionally dipping down.  
Victory 3: Boom: Toad pulls out a Bob-omb, before tossing it away in fear. An explosion then goes off in the background.

Taunts:  
Up Taunt: I'm The Best: Toad gives a thumbs up, while saying, "I'm the best!"  
Side Taunt: Power-up Juggle: Toad pulls out three random power-ups, and juggles them for a bit. Hold down the button to make him keep juggling!  
Down Taunt: Shrinkage: Toad uses a mini mushroom, causing him to shrink down, before using a normal mushroom to return to normal size.

Standard Attacks:  
Jab: Punch: Just your average punch. (1%)  
Jab Combo: Left hook, right hook, kick. (1%, 1%, 2%)  
Dash Attack: Cartwheel: Toad does a cartwheel, using his cap for support. (5%)  
Get-up Attack: Cap Slam: Toad does a front flip, hitting opponents with his cap. (3%)  
Ladder Attack: Split: Toad does a split, though this does cause him to drop a few rungs. (2%)

Aerials:  
Neutral Aerial: Cap Spin: Toad spins around while leaning outward slightly. (5 hits, 1% per individual hit)  
Up Aerial: Spring Up: Toad uses a spring mushroom, and then compresses, before snapping back to full size. (5%)  
Forward Aerial: Rock Head: Toad uses a rock mushroom, but only his head gets affected. He then does a front flip. (8%, spikes)  
Backward Aerial: Freeze Kick: Toad uses the Galaxy version of the ice flower, before turning around and drop kicking. (4%, freezes opponents on hit)

Tilts and Smashes:  
Up Tilt: Star Coin: Toad pulls out a star coin. Press the button a second time to toss it a short distance. (8% if kept stationary, 6% per hit when thrown)  
Side Tilt: Blooper: Toad pulls out a blooper, and makes it squirt poisonous ink in a small area. The ink stays for a few seconds (0.5% per second over 5 seconds, trips opponents who run over the ink, which also coats them in the ink)  
Down Tilt: Cap Bounce: Toad flips around and bounces on his cap. As he hits the ground, spores come out. (4% spore damage (see above for details)  
Up Smash: Propellor Box: Toad pulls out a propellor box and winds it up, before letting it spin. (5 hits, 3-5% per hit, with charge time of 1.2 seconds)  
Side Smash: Stinger: Toad uses a bee mushroom, and launches a few stingers in the direction you tilt the stick. (3-5 stingers launched, 3% per stinger, with charge time of 1.2 seconds)  
Down Smash: Spin Drill: Toad pulls out the spin drill and drills into the ground. (3 hits, 4-6% per hit, with charge time of 1.2 seconds. Also creates pitfalls)

Specials:  
Neutral Special: Turnip: Nearly identical to Peach's turnips, but they are launched farther and do slightly more damage. (3%)  
Up Special: Propellor Mushroom: Toad uses a propellor mushroom, launching himself into the air. Press the button again to cause him to drop straight down from where he is. (3 hits per second, 2% per hit, attack lasts 3 seconds maximum. 8% for the drop, which lasts for a maximum of 2 seconds, and the drop spikes)  
Side Special: Cat Swipe/Dive: Toad uses a super bell, and either swipes in front of himself with his front paws, or dives a short distance. (7%, dive is at a 45 angle, and it lasts a maximum of 1 second)  
Down Special: Lightning Cloud: Toad calls in the lightning cloud from Mario Kart Wii, which temporarily boosts his damage and speed every few seconds, but after 10 seconds, it shrinks him down to mini mushroom size for a few seconds. It can be passed on to other players by hitting them. (10% for the final lightning bolt)

Grabs and Throws:  
Grab: Baby Yoshi: Toad hatches a baby Yoshi, and it tongues whatever is in front of it. (3%, ranged, tether grab)  
Pummel: Bite: The baby Yoshi bites. (1%)  
Up Throw: Inflate: The baby Yoshi turns pink and inflates, trapping the opponent inside. It then spits them out after a little bit. (4% for the inflation, 3% upon being spit out)  
Forward Throw: Bubble: The baby Yoshi turns blue and traps the opponent in a bubble, which floats off a short distance before popping. (3% for the initial bubble, 3% when it pops)  
Backward Throw: Fire Burp: The baby Yoshi turns red, and as it does so, Toad spins around to toss it away. When he does, it burps, releasing a burst of flame. (2% for the burp, 3% for the initial fire burst, followed by standard afterburn)  
Down Throw: Flash: The baby Yoshi turns gold, and Toad looks away as it flashes at a very high intensity, high enough that he ends up dropping it. This causes it to spit out the opponent. (5% for the flash, though it deals 2% to Toad, the drop deals another 2%, and the action of spitting out the opponent deals 3%)

Final Smash: Invincible Invincibility: Toad pulls out every single invincibility power-up in the Mario franchise, and stacks them all, along with the Red Star for good measure, before darting across the screen multiple times. (20% if he touches anyone, and where he goes is semi-controllable (seeing as he has the metal cap, which weighs him down a bit))

Alternate Costumes:  
Standard: Toad (Red cap, blue vest)  
Alt 1: Red Toad (Red cap, red vest)  
Alt 2: Blue Toad (Blue cap, blue vest)  
Alt 3: Green Toad (Green cap, green vest)  
Alt 4: Yellow Toad (Yellow cap, yellow vest)  
Alt 5: Purple Toad (Purple cap, purple vest)  
Alt 6: Toadette

Spirit(s): Normal Toadette: A support spirit that provides complete poison immunity.

Stage(s): Mushroom City: This stage travels through various locations within the Mushroom City course from Double Dash, starting with Mushroom City proper, followed by a fly through the tunnel up to Mushroom Bridge, before heading along the sides of the bridge toward Toad Harbor, where the stage couples to a trolley, before dumping you out in Mushroom Plaza, which is the massive plaza seen from above on N64 Rainbow Road and on the map in Super Bell Subway. It then restarts the cycle.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Toad done! His model is already in-game, so it's actually not impossible! Although it is definitely very unlikely.**


	2. Bandana Dee

**A/N: Alright, it's the Dee, the myth, the legend, Bandana Waddle Dee! From his not-so-humble origins in Kirby Superstar's Megaton Punch, he's risen to become the de facto player 4 for the Kirby games, and is versatile to boot!**

* * *

Animations:  
Entrance: Loose End: Bandana Dee quickly ties up his bandana as he walks on.  
Victory 1: Spear Copter: Bandana Dee flies in, using his spear like a propellor blade.  
Victory 2: Magic Wand: Bandana Dee casts a spell from his wand.  
Victory 3: Parasol: Bandana Dee floats down using his parasol.

Taunts:  
Up Taunt: Spear Thrust: Bandana Dee enthusiastically thrusts his spear in the air.  
Side Taunt: Salute: Bandana Dee gives a salute.  
Down Taunt: Balancing Act: Bandana Dee balances on his spear's handle.

Standard Attacks:  
Jab: Spear Thrust: Bandana Dee thrusts his spear forward. (2%)  
Jab Combo: Spear Combo: Bandana Dee sweeps his spear in from the side, then swings it up, before thrusting it forward. (1%, 2%, then 2%)  
Multi-jab/Jab Hold: Speedy Spear Thrusts: Bandana Dee rapidly thrusts his spear forward. (1% per individual hit)  
Dash Attack: Parasol Opening: Bandana Dee thrusts his parasol forward while it is still opening (2% for the thrust, 2% for the actual opening)  
Get-up Attack: Dig In: Bandana Dee sticks his spear into the ground, before using the handle to spring himself back up. (3% for the initial attack, which places a pitfall, and then another 1% for the springing back up)  
Ladder Attack: Spear Sweep: Bandana Dee sweeps his spear around him. (2%)

Aerials:  
Neutral Aerial: Wand Burst: Bandana Dee lets out a burst of energy from his wand. (2%, hitstun is affected by distance from the wand's head)  
Up Aerial: Mini Beam: Bandana Dee casts a short beam above himself. (3%)  
Forward Aerial: Spear Slash: Bandana Dee swings his spear down hard in front of himself. (6% for the regular hit, with 8% and a spike if the speartip sweet spot connects)  
Backward Aerial: Parasol Smack: Bandana Dee whips out his parasol as he turns around. (4%)  
Down Aerial: Parasol Dive: Bandana Dee drops down a massive distance by using his parasol. (8%, spikes if the parasol tip sweet spot connects, and has super armor. Lasts a maximum of 1 second)

Tilts and Smashes:  
Up Tilt: Parasol Thrust: Bandana Dee thrusts his parasol up. (5%)  
Side Tilt: Energy Ball: Bandana Dee fires off a small energy ball that dissipates very quickly. (4-8% depending on distance from initial casting position)  
Down Tilt: Spear Flick: Bandana Dee flicks his spear up. (7%, deals more knockback the farther along the spear the opponent is)  
Up Smash: Parasol Spin: Bandana Dee rapidly spins his parasol much faster than should be possible by tightening the springs. (3-6 hits, 1-3% per hit, charge time of 2 seconds)  
Side Smash: Grounded Beam: Bandana Dee charges up a beam from his wand, before letting it rip in the direction he is facing. (10-15%, beam length dependent on charge time, with a charge time of 2 seconds)  
Down Smash: Wand Pulse: Bandana Dee slams his wand into the ground, causing it to release a pulse of energy. (8-12%, charge time of 2 seconds, causes pitfalls directly next to him)

Specials:  
Neutral Special: Spear Toss: Bandana Dee tosses his spear. (3%)  
Up Special: Spear Copter: Bandana Dee spins his spear like a propellor, sending him very far up. (2% per hit, 3 hits per spin, 4 spins per second, with a maximum duration of 2 seconds)  
Side Special: Beam: Bandana Dee casts a beam from his wand. (5-8%, beam length is dependent on charge time, with a charge of 0.5 seconds)  
Down Special: Parasol Drill: Bandana Dee pokes his parasol into the ground and spins it around. (3 hits, 2% per hit)

Grabs and Throws:  
Grab: Standard Grab (2%)  
Pummel: Spear Handle: Bandana Dee smacks the opponent with his spear handle. (1%)  
Up Throw: Butt Blast: Bandana Dee tosses the opponent up, before sending an energy blast into their butt. (3% for the toss, 2% for the energy blast)  
Forward Throw: Spear Toss: Bandana Dee tosses the opponent forward, before chucking his spear at them. (3% for the toss, 4% for the spear hit)  
Backward Throw: Backflip Fling: Bandana Dee does a backflip, and, while doing so, flings the opponent away. (7%)  
Down Throw: Spear Planting: Bandana Dee tosses the opponent onto the ground, before thrusting his spear into them. Hard. (3% for the initial toss, then 5% for the spear thrust. It also grounds the opponent)

Final Smash 1: Frontal Assault: Bandana Dee swings his spear (with King Dedede's flag attached to it) in front of him. If it connects, a massive amount of minions proceed to charge in, weapons drawn, and absolutely obliterate any opponents who got hit. (5% for the initial hit, then 15% for the charge, followed by another 15% from the various minions)

Final Smash 2: Flare Beam: Bandana Dee harnesses the power of a Super Waddle Dee to cast the mighty Flare Beam, before sweeping the massive ball of energy across the screen. The ball will generate pulses of electricity once per second. (15% per hit of the energy ball, along with 10% per pulse of electricity)

Alternate Costumes:  
Standard: Bandana Dee  
Alt 1: Red Bandana  
Alt 2: Green Bandana  
Alt 3: Yellow Bandana  
Alt 4: No Bandana  
Alt 5: Jester Hat  
Alt 6: Waddle Doo

Spirits: N/A, though gains a larger boost in power from equipping either the Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo spirits (to his parasol and wand, respectively)

Stage: Castle Dedede: A stage that goes through the layout of King Dedede's castle as seen in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, starting from the main gate and ending at the highest spire, before going back down.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Bandana Dee done! As you may have noticed, he borrows a lot of stuff from Parasol Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos, and I tried to make his status as a military officer clear, although I may have failed at that. Oh well.**


	3. Micaiah

**A/N: As requested by Elysium, (a guest) here's the Silver-haired Maiden, wielder of the mighty Thani tome, Micaiah, from Radiant Dawn! (one of two games Ike is present in)**

* * *

Important Information:  
All dagger-based attacks have a 10% chance to backfire, causing Micaiah to take half damage.  
Like Mega Man, some of her moves are identical. The sets are:  
Jab and Forward Aerial  
Ladder Attack and Neutral Aerial  
Up Aerial and Up Tilt

Her down special, Panic, turns any buffs on nearby opponents into penalties. The list of buffs this applies to is as follows:  
Rage  
Any and all counters and reflectors (as in, if the debuffed opponent attempts to perform the move, the counterattack and/or reflected projectile deals less damage)  
Kirby's Copy Ability (if used while has copied someone, he loses whatever ability he currently has)  
Bowser's "tough guy" mechanic  
Mr. Game & Watch's Oil Panic (if he has charged it, it activates, hitting himself)  
Olimar's positive Pikmin qualities  
Lucario's Aura  
Wii Fit Trainer's Deep Breathing  
Little Mac's KO Punch (if used while punching, he hits himself instead)  
Shulk's Monado Arts  
Cloud's Limit Break  
Inkling's ink damage boost  
Incineroar's Revenge  
Joker's Persona, Arsene

Animations:  
Entrance: Warp Powder: Micaiah warps in with a bright flash. A little bit of warp powder is left behind where she spawns.  
Victory 1: Residual Power: Micaiah casts Thani, before snapping the tome shut. It lets off a little more energy as she does so.  
Victory 2: Over Here, Yune: Micaiah calls in Yune from offscreen, and Yune lands, before pecking at her tome.  
Victory 3: Stand Together: Micaiah says a short incantation, before the Black Knight warps in. The two then strike intimidating poses.

Taunts:  
Up Taunt: Bright Spark: Micaiah holds up her hand, and a little bit of energy sparks from it.  
Side Taunt: Yune, No: Yune flies off very far, and Micaiah shouts at Yune to come back to her.  
Down Taunt: Branded: Micaiah looks sorrowfully at her branded hand.

Standard Attacks:  
Jab: Lightning: Micaiah casts a small flash of light. (2%)  
Dash Attack: Dagger: Micaiah tosses one of Sothe's daggers. (1%)  
Get-up Attack: Light Spear: Micaiah draws up a small spear of light. (2.5%)  
Ladder Attack: Shine: Micaiah casts a pulse of light around her. (2%)

Aerials:  
Neutral Aerial: See Ladder Attack.  
Up Aerial: Aura: Micaiah casts a ring of light that spirals up. (4%)  
Forward Aerial: See Jab.  
Backward Aerial: Dagger Slash: Micaiah slashes one of Sothe's daggers behind her. (1%)  
Down Aerial: Dagger Drop: Micaiah drops one of Sothe's daggers. (1%)

Tilts and Smashes:  
Up Tilt: See Up Aerial.  
Side Tilt: Ellight: Micaiah conjures a few beams of light which twist around before striking a small area in front of Micaiah. (6%)  
Down Tilt: Nosferatu: Functions identically to Robin's down special, though the effect is different, and it doesn't last as long. (10%, though see the Smash Wiki for the amount healed)  
Up Smash: Divine: Micaiah conjures a pillar of light, which rises up before dropping down in front of Micaiah. (11-12%, with charge time of 1.5 seconds)  
Side Smash: Thani: Micaiah casts a ball of light, which falls on opponents. The size of the ball (and thus, the damage) increases as she charges. (10-14%, hitbox dependent on charge time, with charge time of 2.5 seconds)  
Down Smash: Rexaura: Micaiah casts a shroud of light, which envelops her position, before letting it crash into her, unleashing a pulse of light horizontally. (6-9% for the initial impact, and an additional 3-4% for the pulse, whose travel distance depends on charge time, with charge time of 3 seconds)

Specials:  
Neutral Special: Purge: Micaiah conjures a few beams of light at some point in front of her, which converge on a single point. (5%, can be charged and aimed, charging increases the attack's maximum range)  
Up Special: Rewarp: Micaiah teleports herself to a position. (3%, can be charged and aimed, charging increases range)  
Side Special: Sleep: Micaiah causes opponents within range to fall asleep, much like Jigglypuff's Sing or Peach's Final Smash. Duration depends on charge time and number of nearby opponents. (Maximum of 10 seconds, though duration decreases by the number of opponents in range -1)  
Down Special: Panic: Micaiah stuns nearby opponents, and turns buffs into penalties on those opponents for a few seconds. (4%)

Grabs and Throws:  
Grab: Standard Grab (1%)  
Pummel: Dagger: Micaiah takes out one of Sothe's daggers and stabs it into the opponent. (1%)  
Up Throw: Warp: Micaiah warps the opponent a good distance away. (5%)  
Forward Throw: Alondite: The Black Knight warps in, and swings Alondite at the opponent, sending them flying forward. (6%)  
Backward Throw: Freeze: Micaiah freezes the opponent, before sliding them a short distance. (4%, freezing lasts 2 seconds)  
Down Throw: Pain: Micaiah uses a Pain staff refined with Dazzling Staff, stunning the opponent, before shoving them away. After a second, they take more damage. (1% with very, very strong hitstun, then another 5%)

Final Smash: Dawn Brigade Charge: Micaiah will cast a flash of light, and if it hits opponents, then a Begnion soldier will shout, "Is it the Dawn Brigade?" The Dawn Brigade themselves then appear, and attack. (5% for the flash, then 20% when the Dawn Brigade charge in and attack)

Standard: Light Mage Micaiah  
Alt 1: Light Sage Micaiah  
Alt 2: Light Priestess Micaiah  
Alt 3-5: No Gloves Micaiah (Mage/Sage/Priestess)  
Alt 6-7: Sothe's Colors (Mage/Sage)

* * *

**A/N: And that's Micaiah done! This was surprisingly hard to do, mostly because there's not many light tome types, and Micaiah can't use physical weapons (not very well, anyway) I took a little bit of liberty on that by giving her some dagger-based moves, but as a downside, she can mess up, and take damage. I also hope Panic isn't super overpowered, because it affects a lot of characters, and completely nullifies rage. (It won't have much range, though)**


End file.
